sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 1
Sonic X | current = #1 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 2 }} |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |publisher= Archie Comics |writer = Joe Edkin |pencils = Tim Smith III |inks = Rich Koslowski |letters = Jeff Powell |colors = Ben Hunzeker |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = To Sega: Robert Leffler & Dyna Lopez at Sega Licensing & Sega Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 1 is the first issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published on 21 September 2005. Official solicitation :Sonic X starts off with a boom! When an evil plot by Eggman, with sidekicks Decoe and Bocoe putt hundreds in danger attempting to empty the bank vault of all its cash, Dr. Eggman hopes to gain more bucks for bigger, badder Obots! Trapped in the bank are Sonic's friend Chris and his family! Only Sonic can save the day with help from Knuckles, Amy, Cheese and Tails! Featured stories Savings and Groan * Writer: '''Joe Edkin * '''Pencils: '''Tim Smith III * '''Inks: '''Rich Koslowski * '''Colors: '''Ben Hunzeker * '''Letters: '''Jeff Powell * '''Editor: '''Mike Pellerito * '''Managing editor: '''Victor Gorelick * '''Editor-in-chief: '''Richard Goldwater * '''Special thanks to: '''Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis Not long ago, a battle between Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Eggman accidentally sent them, along with Sonic's friends and the Chaos Emeralds, to an alternate planet Earth. In the present, in the desert outside Station Square, a race took place between Sonic and S-Team leader Sam Speed. In the stands, Sonic's friends are cheering him on although Chris and Chuck are interested in seeing that Sam is winning. Paul, one of Sam's fellow members of the S-Team, tells that this is the result of a new engine placed in Sam's car. Amy is particularly worried about Sonic losing and demands to know why Tails didn't throw Sonic a Ring. Cream defends that Sonic would not want to cheat. Meanwhile, Sonic thought of how much he wanted a Ring to help, but then thought of how Amy would be disappointed with him if he cheated (despite of the irony of Amy's protest). As the race drew closer to the finishing line, Sonic takes a deep breath and pushes himself harder than ever before to reach a new level of speed and successfully wins the race, earning excited cheers from the crowd. Sonic then received congratulations from all his friends while Sam Speed looked on enviously, still frustrated having lost to Sonic again and still vows to become the fastest in town. Sonic and his friends return home where Ella would prepare a special dinner for the winner of the race. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman complained to his two lackeys, Decoe and Bocoe in his fortress, that it was not fair how the pathetic humans of this world expected him to pay for the parts necessary to build his robots. He then reveals that he has been studying the humans and that they value little pieces of paper called "money" that are exchanged to purchase goods and services possibly due to some mass hallucination. With Eggman growing ambitious to acquire the money for themselves, Decoe asked how they are going to do that and Eggman explains that the humans simply walk up to the ATMs to withdraw the money and orders Decoe and Bocoe to do the same. Later that afternoon, Decoe and Bocoe go up to the ATM machine outside the Twelfth National Bank of Station Square but they do not know how to withdraw money. Decoe tries asking for money but it does not work. The duo then observe a lady who is seen pressing buttons. Decoe tries to do the same but it still does not work. Bocoe suggests that they attempt to break the machine open and does so but they are caught by Officer Albright. Later that day, Sonic and his friends return home with Chris to the Thorndyke Estate. Upon arrival, Mr. Tanaka and Ella give them the impression that danger was imminent, while really Chris' parents, Nelson Thorndyke and Lindsey Thorndyke have made a surprise return. While at Eggman's fortress, Decoe and Bocoe report their failures and Eggman shows disappointment before revealing his latest discovery of buildings that were dedicated to storing money that are called "banks". Tomorrow, Eggman plans to steal all of the money from the Twelfth National Bank of Station Square Inc., which is notably used by the Thorndyke family. Bocoe asks why they cannot do it tonight; Eggman yells at him in response for forgetting that tonight was the night he waxed his mustache. He then uses the Selection Machine to decide which robot will help him in the robbery. The machine stops on Ben-728 Packratbot. The next morning, Sonic and friends have breakfast with the Thorndyke family. Nelson and Lindsay announce that they could all spend the day together at their beachside villa at Emerald Coast after a stop at the bank. Sonic decided against it though, saying that both the bank and beach sounded boring to him and leaves the estate to find some real excitement. Later on, everyone else went in line inside the bank, complaining about the long queue. Outside, Mr. Tanaka spotted Eggman with his new robot so he ran inside and warned everybody but it was too late as Eggman and Ben come crashing through the doors. Eggman then demanded all of the bank's money. Not aware of Eggman's attack, Sonic visits Angel Island over the Sapphire Sea and meets up with Knuckles the Echidna. Sonic asked him to go for a run together, but Knuckles refused, replying that he had sworn an oath to protect the Master Emerald and that was what he must do. Back at the bank, Eggman warns everybody that they would be severe penalties for interfering in his plans while Ben is firing lasers from its eyes. Chris, Chuck, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese duck for cover while Nelson and Lindsay were cornered by Ben. Mr. Tinaka attempted to stop it but he was whacked in the face by its tail. Eggman then ordered Ratpackbot to destroy the door to the vault with the missiles on its back, but Amy intervened and knocked the missiles off course with her Piko Piko Hammer, sending them right into Eggman. The mad scientist ordered Ben to attack Amy but Tails quickly saved her. The doctor then spent a short time deciding on either revenge or money, but eventually settled on revenge and then money. Luckily, Sonic was running back into Station Square at the time and heard about the robbery from a police car and ran to the bank just in time to save Amy and Tails. He then ran in circles around Ben while it was firing its lasers, only to get hit back by its tail. Tails fumbled in his sack for some rings to give to Sonic, but the impact from Ben's missiles caused him to drop all of them. Sonic grabbed one and proceeded to destroy the robot. While this was happening, Eggman quickly gathered all of the remaining rings lying around. Sonic pulled off the head of the robot, revealing a rat underneath while Eggman flew away just as the Speed Team arrived. A while after this, Sonic was visited at the Thorndyke Estate by the President, Topaz and Rouge the Bat to undertake a mission. Meanwhile, at Eggman's fortress, Decoe and Bocoe inquire about the device Eggman hid in a sunken ship and the doctor vows to get rid of Sonic while holding the five Rings he had collected. Appearances '''Characters: *Amy Rose *Ben-728 Packratbot *Bocoe *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Cream the Rabbit *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Ella *Knuckles the Echidna *Lindsey Thorndyke *Miles "Tails" Prower *Mister Tanaka *Nelson Thorndyke *Officer Albright *President *Rouge the Bat *Sonic the Hedgehog *Speed Team **Dawn **Paul **Sam Speed *Topaz Continuity *Eggman steals some of Sonic's Rings which he would use in ''Sonic X'' #2, "See Sonic! Sea Battle! See Sonic Sea Battle!". Quote :Tails: "Go, Sonic, go! This is no time for relaxation!" :Amy: "Why don't you throw Sonic a ring, Tails?" :Cream: "That would be cheating, Amy. Sonic wouldn't want to cheat. :Sonic: Boy, I sure wish I had a ring right now...but Amy would be upset with me if I cheated. :Bank Employee: Comic book writer? I can't give you a loan unless you have a real job Trivia *Tails' quote "Go Sonic go! This is no time for relaxation!" is a reference to one of the lines in the main theme song of the English dub of Sonic X anime, "Gotta Go Fast". (No time for relaxation!) *When Tails drops the rings everywhere, they all appear to be balancing upright when on the ground. This could be seen as a nod to the games, where when Sonic drops his rings they all remain positioned upright as they bounce away rather than simply dropping on their sides. *Doctor Eggman's Fortress, a location from the Sonic X anime, was introduced in this issue by mistake. The fortress was destroyed after the thirteenth episode of the animated series, but the Sonic X comics takes place at a later point in the anime's continuity (due to the presence of Angel Island on Earth). This error was addressed ''Sonic X'' #6, where Decoe and Bocoe discuss having rebuilt the base after the destruction of the original. Gallery Preview pages Sonic X Issue 1 page 1.jpg|Page one Sonic X Issue 1 page 2.jpg|Page two Sonic X Issue 1 page 3.jpg|Page three Sonic X Issue 1 page 4.jpg|Page four Sonic X Issue 1 Page 5.jpg|Page five Category:Comics Category:Sonic X issues